The Epilogue of the Epilogue
by Crysta Mayville
Summary: All the characters the epilogue, 19 years later, didn't take care of... see there fates here. A bunch of one shots. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Please R&R! If anyone else has done this I'm sorry. I changed chap 5 I get it!
1. 1: Luna

**This is my second Fanfic. My first one was for Maximum Ride. If you've read that series, check it out!!**

**I changed "Hugo" to "Rose." Thanks for pointing that out! For a HP freak I'm sadly confused...**

I

"Why, 'ello Professor Lovegood!"

"Hagrid," Luna said happily, "Call me Luna. Besides," she added, wiggling her forth finger, "I'm Professor _Longbottom _now. Of course, I'll never be as good of a professor as you. But I'm sure I'll be able to teach the kids a thing or two about magical creatures."

"I'd still be teaching if I didn't get a nasty bite off a blast-ended skrewt. But it wasn't the poor thing's fault. Terribly misunderstood creatures..." Hagrid's voice trailed off.

Luna laughed and thoght, _Same old Hagrid... _She looked out towards the forbidden forest, remembering...

The first and second year Gryfindors came, her first class. "Hi James," she said to the too-cool-to-talk-to-a-teacher second year. "Hi Rose." She smiled at the scared looking, red-hiared first year. "Hi, Harr- I mean, Albus." The first year looked so much like Harry, she was plummeted back into memories...

But she snapped out of it.

"Well, class, it's my first year teaching Care of Magical Cretures. I'm Professor Longbottom-"

Instantly, a hand shot up. "Yes?" Luna asked.

"Are you married to Professor Longbottom? In Herbology?"

"Yes. My last name used to be Lovegood."

This time, a kid just shouted out, "_Lovegood_? As in _Luna _Lovegood? The same Luna Lovegood who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort" people no longer said _Lord _Voldemort or were afraid of his name "in the department of mysteries?"

"Yes," Luna answered, "That's me."

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Awsome."

Young, awestruck faces looked at her. Except for Albus, Rose and James, that is.

"Enough," Luna said, "Now we're going into the forbidden forest. I'm going to teach you about a creature called a thestral..."

**That's chapter 1. Let me know who else I should write about when you review. I know George, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasely.**


	2. 2: Lavender

**Wow, a review already!!!!! Yay!!!!! I wasn't gonna update today, but I thought up a really good pairing, so, I HAD to write it. Keep reviewing!!!!!!**

II

She didn't love him. He didn't love her.

The only reason they were dating was for revenge.

Lavender Brown did NOT love Victor Krum. But ever since Won-Won married _her_, she had no choice.

She was the only girl who had not made a fool of herself when Victor had come for the triwizard tounoment.

She, in fact, hated him, but she felt like she had no choice.

Life was cruel.

**That was the shortest chapter I have ever written. Oh, well, I think it pretty much sumed it all up. The tale of Lavender Brown is short and sad...**


	3. 3: Cho

**Again, I thought of a new one. Please review.**

**P.S.- thanks for correcting me. You're right, it's "Krum" not "Crum"**

**P.P.S.- The Goblet of Fire was made in 2000.**

III

Slowly, she walked down the darkened street. She looked down; her black hair fell across her face.

Without looking, she turned and walked through big, black iron gates. It began to rain, so that the tears that had been running down her face mixed with the rain.

She looked up.

As far as the eye could see, grey stones were lined neatly on the ground.

She tried not to think about what was _under _the ground.

She stopped at the grave she knew so well.

The name on it haunted her every day of her life.

Cedric Diggory

1985-2000

Beloved Son

Bright Student

Brave Friend

At the sight of the grave, she began to sob.

Over the sound of the rain and her sobbing, she heard something else.

Footsteps.

She turned around, and was faced with an extremely sad-looking man.

"Amos." She said.

"Cho." He said.

Together, they mourned Cedric.

**Wow. That was really sad. But this is what I think would happen to Cho. Life isn't always happy, I geuss.**


	4. 4: Molly

**I need to write a happy chapter!!!!!!**

"Ron! Hermione! And if it isn't little Rose and Hugo! Come in!"

Molly Wesely happily ushered in her family.

"Is Uncle Harry here yet?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"No, he'll be here soon," Molly said, "And Arthur is working late."

"Well, yeah," Ron said with his mouth full of a roll he grabbed off the table, "It has to be hard being minister of magic!"

Molly smiled. Just then the door banged open. Harry's voice floated in the kitchen.

"Hi, everybody."

He came in, beaming, followed by Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily.

"Aunt Ginny!" Rose squealed, and ran to hug her. Ginny smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart." she sad.

"Dinner is ready." Molly said "Come on."


	5. 5: George

**Yay!!! I'm happy everyone likes this story so much!!!!!!!!!**

**I made up a character, whom I have named Camilla. Enjoy!!!!!**

"Dad?" Kara called.

"Yes?" asked George.

"Can Lissa come over tonight?"

"Uhhh... go ask your mother."

Kara shuffled out of the room. George's life was happy, sure, but still...

He shook the thought out of his head. He had a perfect chain of joke shops, and a beautiful wife, Camilla. He had everything...

Except a twin.

He was fine for the most part, but he missed having someone else with his "unique" (cough) sense of humor, and someone who could finish his sentances.

Every once in a while, he heard a little voice in the back of his head, encouaging him...

Even though he was gone, Fred was not dead.

George had two sons. They were twins. They were named Remus and Fred...

And they had a knack of knowing where everyone was in the school...

George was happy.

**I think that's it. If anyone wants to tell me any character I forgot, tell me in a review!!!**

**I think the next book I write might be Maximum Ride or Lurene McDaniel. I haven't decided.**

**I will write more HP stories later that's a promise!!!!!!**


End file.
